


I Hate You, I Love You

by wingprincess32



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Blood Drinking, Cutting, Infinity Arc, M/M, Rough Sex, Swords, Vampires, one of the top three saddest arcs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingprincess32/pseuds/wingprincess32
Summary: Trapped in the world of Infinity, Kurogane is done with the cold shoulder from a certain Vampire. But, how far is he willing to go to make Fai look at him again? KuroFai, BoyXBoy, Smut.





	I Hate You, I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago, but I decided to throw it on here. Hope you guys enjoy it!

"You have a drink too."

The fake smile plastered on his face, almost natural at this point, fell at the sound of blade slicing flesh. The smell of blood immediately overtook his senses, making him dizzy with hunger. Cursing himself internally, he turned toward the voice addressing him.

Kurogane stood there holding the offending sword in one hand. Blood flowed from the slash he had made in his wrist, but he showed no signs of pain. His gaze just continued to bore into Fai's.

"You don't have too drink if you don't want to, that's up to you. But it's going to flow whether you drink or not."

There was no anger in his voice. Serious and commanding, yes. But no anger.

 _"Damn him. Damn his stubbornness, damn that voice, and damn those eyes,"_ Fai thought bitterly. The smile returned to his face, but no mirth appeared in it.

"Truly, what will we do with you,  _Kurogane?"_  he made sure to say the ninja's name with a touch of poison before taking his arm into his hand. Without any hesitance, he clamped his lips over the wound.

It actually wasn't a bad feeling, having someone suck your blood. Sure, it might hurt sometimes if Fai decided to use his fangs. But, this was one of those rare times where he only licked and sucked his skin gently, as if he was afraid to accidentally make the wound bigger.

Fai hated him. Hated him for saving his life in Tokyo. For sentencing him to a life of a blood sucker. He might have given no protest to drinking this time around, but the very first time hadn't been that easy. Fai refused to feed. Granted, Kurogane had forced his face into his neck and demanded that he take his blood. The idiot was starving himself. Trying to kill himself all over again.

 _"If you want to die so badly, I'll kill you myself! But until then, you're going to live."_ The words that he had spat at the wizard dying in his arms echoed in his ears. It seemed like forever since he had spoken them. Yes, he had been beyond pissed when Fai pleaded for them to let him die. Like hell he would let that happen. The wizard was too involved with him, the kids, and the meat bun. It was too late for them to abandon them. Even if he wished so badly to end it all.

He suddenly realized that Fai had asked him a question. He looked down slightly and saw the soft amber eye gazing up at him, lips still on his wrist. The angle alone made the vampire look slightly erotic.

"What?" the ninja asked.

"Did you notice?" Fai repeated, lips brushing against tan skin as he spoke. It sent a faint tingling through Kurogane's veins, but he ignored it. Even though it was hard.

"Yeah," he answered, returning his gaze to the wall in front of him. "That we're being watched, right?"

Fai hummed slightly in agreement. "Our next opponents in "Chess"? Or maybe..."

"Maybe the guys who've been watching our journey all along?" Kurogane finished. It was in Tokyo that the witch finally told them. A sick bastard, Fei Wong Reed, was the man behind all of this. The one responsible for the princess' memories being scattered through the dimensions. The man who murdered his mother and destroyed Suwa...

"No matter which it is," Fai continued, breaking Kurogane out of his thoughts. The vampire was through with feeding and was in the process of cleaning up Kurogane's wrist with his tounge. He stood up straight, his eye almost glowing and pupil slitting. He licked the remaining blood off of his thumb. "I'm not going to let them wound us any further." His voice was almost monotone, but sounded deadly.

The familiar blue of the vampire's eye returned, showing that his hunger was satisfied. His gaze lingered on the wound on Kurogane's wrist, still bleeding, but much less than before.

"Make sure you tend to that and bandage it before you go to sleep," he instructed, his gaze not meeting the ninja's eyes. He proceeded to stalk past him and head toward his bedroom.

Kurogane didn't really know what happened. But the next thing he knew, he had reached out and grabbed Fai by the wrist.

Fai stopped and turned back to look at him. Curiosity was in his eyes, but also a hint of annoyance.

"What is it?"

Kurogane continued to stare at him, unable to speak. He wasn't really thinking when he reached out. What was he trying to say? He knew the answer, but the words were caught in his throat. All he knew was he didn't want him to go.

Fai grew more annoyed after a few moments stretched silence. "Why are you looking at me? If you want to say something, spit it out already. Otherwise, let me go and  _stop wasting my time,"_ he made the attempt to pull his wrist away.

That's what brought Kurogane to his senses. Tugging the vampire forward, Kurogane wrapped his other arm around Fai before leaning forward and pressing their lips together.

He felt Fai's body completely stiffen. Then start to struggle. He felt the fist hitting his chest, silently trying to make him stop. Normally, Kurogane would listen. But he couldn't stop now after throwing caution to the wind.

They stayed like that until Fai's struggling stopped. Kurogane wondered if he should pull away now. Before anything else could be ruined. It was his body's turn to stiffen in shock when Fai's lips started to kiss back. Hesitant, but still responding.

Not wanting to scare him, Kurogane gently kissed back, silently encouraging him. Slowly, Fai started to relax. He wrapped his arms around the ninja's neck and pressed his body to his. This caused a soft groan to come from Kurogane.

He felt Fai walk forward, and he followed his lead. Walking backwards until the back of his knees touched the couch. The vampire pushed him to sit down, then crawled on and straddled Kurogane's lap. He proceeded to kiss and trail his tounge along Kurogane's jawline, causing his grip on Fai's hips to tighten slightly.

Kurogane made fast work of unbuttoning Fai's jacket. It didn't take very long when the vampire only buttoned it above his navel and up. He wondered if Fai had done that purposely by choice, or if he was trying to tease him. As if he could read his thoughts, Fai shrugged off the long coat once the last button was undone. Smooth, porcelain skin was revealed as it dropped to the floor. Wearing nothing underneath. Fucking tease.

A sharp grunt came from the ninja's throat as Fai ground his hips down. He thrust upward, and a small smirk appeared when he heard the vampire gasp. He continued as Fai unzipped his coat and pushed it off his shoulders, revealing the sleeveless black muscle shirt underneath.

He reached forward and yanked the black headband off of the Kurogane's forehead. "You should wear these more often," he murmured before attacking his neck, only breaking away briefly to pull the shirt off of his torso.

The ninja leaned his head back to give Fai more access to his neck. Reaching up, he undid the tie that held his golden hair in a ponytail. Dropping it to the floor with the rest of his clothing, Kurogane ran his fingers through Fai's hair and held in a groan. It was so soft. He would never admit it, but he had wanted to touch the vampire's hair for awhile.

Fai seemed to be enjoying Kurogane's fingers in his hair. Even though he was busy with kissing and biting his neck, he was subconsciously leaning into the touch. He unlatched his mouth long enough to whisper "take me into the bedroom" in the ninja's ear. Kurogane grunted in agreement and stood up, holding Fai up with both hands on his ass. Wrapping his legs and arms around him, Fai continued his assault on Kurogane's neck and shoulder as the ninja carried him into the bedroom. He closed the door with his foot and layed Fai down on the bed, crawling and hovering over him like a wolf that was about to devour its prey.

It was now that Fai had the opportunity to fully take in Kurogane's body. The black coat had been hiding muscles and a powerful strong build. But, it wasn't only that that caught his attention. No, it was the scars. White marks that covered parts of Kurogane's pecks, stomach, and some places on his arms and shoulders. Not able to help himself, Fai traced his fingers over a particular long scar on the toned stomach. Kurogane shivered involuntarily from the touch on heated skin.

"You've dealt with a lot of suffering, haven't you?"

Unsure how to respond to Fai's sudden gentleness, Kurogane gave a slight nod.

Wrapping both arms around his neck, Fai pulled the ninja down and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss.

Kurogane moaned slightly and lapped at closed lips, smirking when they opened up for him. Slipping his tounge inside, he mapped out the vampire's mouth, swallowing each moan and whimper that was coaxed out of him. Fingers ran down pale skin and Fai let out a gasp as one of his nipples was tweaked roughly.

"Sensitive, aren't we?"

"N-No."

"I think you are mage," Kurogane whispered. He started to nip and kiss his way down Fai's neck and body, making sure to leave a few hickeys here and there.

"Ah!  _K-Kuro..._ nngh!" Fai panted, body starting to thrash from the ministrations. No one had touched him like this before. He felt like his mind might explode from the pleasure alone. His voice died in his throat when he felt a hand at his still clothed erection. Massaging it slowly. Almost tortuously.

"So hard for me already."

"Shut your... d-damn mouth..."

"Swearing is unbecoming of you," the ninja murmured. His mouth had made its way to Fai's stomach and was nipping. Apparently, this was another sensitive spot for him because the thrashing started up again, along with Fai thrusting his hips against Kurogane's hand. The thrusting became more erratic as Kurogane's face got closer to Fai's crotch.

"Do you want it?"

 _"Yes,"_  Fai breathed.

"How badly?"

"Nngh, Kuro..."

"Answer me."

"R-Really badly!"

"Hmm... what exactly would you like me to do," Kurogane hummed giving a hard squeeze to Fai's crotch.

"Suck me, bite me, fuck me!  _Anything!"_

Liquid fire shot down to the ninja's groin from hearing dirty talk spilling out of pale lips. He finally got the zipper on Fai's tight pants down before pulling them off. A whimper of relief left the vampire's lips as his erection was finally released. A loud moan of surprise ripped from his throat as Kurogane took it all the way into his mouth.

"Agh! F-Fuck, Kuroga-"

Kurogane began bobbing his head, making the rest of the sentence Fai was about to say die off in a moan. He tangled his fingers in black spikes before bucking his hips up into the wet warmth engulfing him. Kurogane let him fuck his mouth for a few moments before forcing his hips down. An almost desperate whine came from the vampire. In response, Kurogane bobbed his head faster and sucked harder at the flesh.

"Mmmm, ah! K-Kuro... m-more!"

Kurogane did as he was told and slowly started taking his cock down his throat. A mewl escaped from Fai and he turned his face against the pillow, cheeks flushed red and bangs covering his eye. Finally, growing tired of the slow pace, he grabbed a handful of Kurogane's hair and tugged it

"Mmm!" the ninja's eyes squeezed shut at the burst of pain, and his voice sent vibrations through the cock in his mouth.

"Fuck! S-Stop the teasing, Kuro-"

Hands grabbed pale cheeks and Kurogane pulled the vampire deeper down, bobbing his head relentlessly and sucking heavily. The scream of pleasure that Fai released didn't even sound human, but Kurogane knew he was enjoying this.

After awhile, Fai's moans were becoming more desperate and higher in pitch. "I...  _I'm gonna..."_

Kurogane pulled all the way off, licking his lips and smirking at the disheveled vampire beneath him. Blonde hair was splayed against the pillow, framing Fai's head. His eye was glazed over from lust and his pupil was completely blown. A red flush stained pale cheeks and was making its way down his neck and chest.

"You're fucking beautiful, you know that?" Kurogane rasped. His throat was a little sore from Fai's rough thrusting.

"N-Not beautiful," Fai gasped. His arms, which were thrown haphazardly above his head, moved down to cover his chest self consciously. He let out a yelp when Kurogane grabbed them and forced them back above him.

"None of that. You're mine Fai, and I'm going to look at you if I want to."

The vampire's eye widened slightly at Kurogane saying his name for the first time. This bought the ninja a few moments to lean over and rummage through the night stand drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of oil and dangled it back and forth in front of Fai's nose.

Fai swallowed hard, nervousness suddenly clouding his eye.

"If you're uncomfortable with this, we don't have to go through with it."

Fai shook his head. "No, it's not that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"...Are you a virgin?"

Cheeks turned a deep red in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, you're not alone there." Kurogane then ducked his head to suck at Fai's ear to avoid seeing his reaction.

"Mmm... K-Kur-Ah! I never pegged you for a-"

"Shut up," he growled giving Fai's length a squeeze. Satisfied with the desperate moan, Kurogane popped the cap and poured a large amount of oil into his hand. After coating his fingers, he teases Fai's entrance before gently slipping one inside.

"Ah!" Fai immediately tightened at the intrusion and his body went rigid.

"It's going to hurt unless you relax," Kurogane murmured. He covered Fai's collarbone and shoulders in soft kisses in an attempt to take his mind off the pain. It worked for the tension in Fai's body slowly dissipated and he nodded to Kurogane to move. The gasps and whimpers that came from those lips were addictive as the ninja slowly pumped his finger. After a little bit, he added a second finger and gently started to scissor them.

"K-Kuro..."

"What is it?"

"It... _ahh_... so good..."

Smirking, Kurogane pushed his fingers deeper, much to the vampire's delight. The smirk widened when he felt his finger tips brush against the spot he was looking for.

"Oh!" Fai's eye widened drastically and his mouth fell open. Hips pushed down on Kurogane's fingers, taking them deeper if that was even possible. A surprised grunt left the ninja's throat, but he continued to nudge Fai's prostate over and over.

"Kurogane...please..."

"Please what, Mage?"

Fai let out a desperate groan. "Please, fuck me."

The ninja removed his fingers and ignored Fai's whines at the loss. He unzipped his own pants, finally freeing his own straining erection. Fai's eyes glanced down at his crotch and licked his lips. He had always been curious about how big Kurogane was. Looks like his fantasies were correct. The ninja was large, and didn't seem to be shy about it at all.

"Like what you see?" Kurogane asked.

Fai nodded with another licking of his lips.

Kurogane proceeded to stroke himself, covering his length in oil. He never once broke eye contact with Fai. The vampire's blush deepened in color, but he couldn't tear his eye away either. The ninja hovered over Fai and positioned himself at his entrance. "You ready?"

Fai took a deep breath and nodded. His eyes squeezed shut and a hiss escaped as Kurogane slowly started to push in.

"Are you okay?"

"It hurts..."

"I know. But you're going to have to relax for me. Can you do that?" As he was speaking, Kurogane had stilled his hips and was paying special attention to Fai's chest. Kissing and sucking at the sensitive spots he had discovered earlier. Fai nodded and focused on his breathing. Slowly, his body relaxed and started to adjust to Kurogane's size.

"Kuro..." Fai gasped lightly.

"Move?'

"Y-Yes."

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Yes! Please, just fuck me!" the vampire growled, grabbing Kurogane's ass in an attempt to make him move himself. He had to bite down on his lip to fight the moan that threatened to spill from him. But, he did listen and started a slow, steady rhythm. This was the first time he was doing this, and with another guy no less. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Fai.

Meanwhile, Fai had wrapped his arms around the ninja's shoulders, trying to get used to the feeling of the cock penetrating him. It still hurt a little, but the sting was slowly giving into pleasure. Gritted teeth unclenched and soft panting filled the small room. "Ah...mmm."

Kurogane was trying so hard to not plow into the slender body beneath him. Fai was so tight, and the warmth engulfing his length and pulling him deeper was just adding to his impure thoughts.

"F-Faster!" Fai suddenly pleaded. He pushed his hips down slightly, gasps growing louder. Giving an almost wicked smirk, Kurogane pulled out and slammed in. This was greeted with a scream of pleasure from Fai and a beg of "Again! Harder!"

High strung moans and grunts filled the air of the room, the bed squeaking under the weight of the thrusts. Kurogane felt nails claw into his back as he fucked Fai harder with the aggression of a wild animal. Fai pushed his hips down with each harsh thrust and wrapped his legs around Kurogane's waist to try to pull him closer. Even with his mind clouded in lust, the ninja knew that neither of them would last very long. This was confirmed when he rammed into Fai's prostate once more, and a strangled scream ripped out of the vampire.

 _"Fuck!_ Right there!"

Kurogane growled loudly and rammed into that same spot over and over, making Fai scream so loud that he was sure that the kids and the meat bun could hear. Did he care at this moment? Hell no.

"Kurogane! I-I'm-" Fai tried to warn him, but the ninja only continued to pound into him. With one more raw scream, Fai came hard onto Kurogane's stomach. Shuddering, Kurogane came deep inside moaning the vampire's name.

The room was completely silent, save for the heavy breathing in the darkness. Kurogane kept his face in Fai's neck until he could calm down enough to gently pull out. Fai had fallen fast asleep while coming down from his euphoric state, and Kurogane took a few moments to take in the sight in front of him.

Ever since they had landed in this god forsaken world, Fai had been having nightmares. Isolating himself from Kurogane, he had willingly let the fear back in. There wasn't one night that the ninja hadn't been kept awake by Fai's muffled screams from the other room.

The man he was looking at now was different. His body was so much more relaxed, and his expression looked more peaceful than it had the past couple of weeks. It almost seemed like he was back to his normal self. But, Kurogane knew better. Come the first light of morning, Fai's wall would be back up and stronger than ever. He would be even less lenient to let the ninja get that close to him ever again. This thought added only more pain to Kurogane's scarred heart.

For now, he could enjoy this peaceful moment, though he knew they were fleeting.

Kurogane slowly got up from the bed and located a wash cloth over on the vampire's dresser. After rinsing it in cold water, he cleaned Fai off before cleaning off his own stomach. Fai shivered slightly as his body started cooling down and wrapped his arms around himself. Kurogane layed down, keeping some distance between them, and pulled the blanket over both of them. The shivering subsided almost immediately and Fai was relaxed, nuzzling his face into the pillow.

Kurogane would try to be gone by morning. He didn't want Fai to have to deal with waking up next to the person he despised the most. He watched the vampire's face betray a small, genuine smile in his sleep before he himself finally gave into exhaustion.


End file.
